Chroniclers
Chroniclers are special teams of three Cast-Members, who travel to different Disney Parks to save them from villains and creatures who would threaten the parks. The teams always only have 3 members, due to trust reasons regarding past events. They have been described as "Those Guys, who are more public, than those Society| Other Guys, and more unpredictable". History Animatronic Imagineer Celeste Moonstone first presented Project Chronicle to Walt Disney in 1961, to act as a research team towards the mysterious entity known as The Legacy, who was beginning to terrorize Disneyland Resort. The initial members were Celeste and Luke Firmann, alongside Celeste's various robot helpers. Daniel Sawyer would later join the team, and they went on many missions regarding finding and battling The Legacy. In 1970, the original Chroniclers were disbanded after a tragic mission with The Legacy, which the details of are currently unknown. In 2014, the Chroncilers were brought back by "Upper Management" to fight the quickly growing Animatronic threat, and tasked Rachel Etoile to begin the new team, initially titled "Project Marne". The first new Team would be known was "Team Marne". Rules of Chroniclers aka "The Test of Animagique" *Chroniclers may only use their powers during the hours when the park is closed. *Chroniclers must act as normal Cast Members during the day. *Chroniclers cant discuss their powers or mission with the general public. Teams *1963 Chronicler Team - Celeste Moonstone, Daniel Sawyer, Luke Firmann, RH-a7l9 ( Animatronic Teammate) *Team Marne - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, Patrick Hardison *Team Anaheim - Paige Bravo, Benjamin O'Toole, Lindsey Maxwell *Team Buena Vista - Connor Montag, Kris Bracken, Francisco Harrison *Team Castaway - Joseph Barnes, Alexander Jones, Kristi Hignell *Team Aulani - Jes Albarn *Team Urayasu - *Team Lantau - An upcoming team is being planned once the Shanghai Disneyland Resort opens, dubbed "Project Pudong". Chronicler Team Mascots *Team Marne - Skippy *Team Anaheim - Prison Dog *Team Castaway - RX-24 Chronicler Powers The Chroniclers can gain powers by contact with Toon-ized Pixie Dust. The result can give Chroniclers any type of super power, that helps them fight threats. They cannot use their powers outside of their Chronicler job. Technology and Equipment * Quantum Ani Tronic Catcher (Q.A.T.C) - A blaster device, that transports Animatronics to a place unknown during the night when they are alive, and puts them back in the attraction where they are not sentient during the day. *Dizporters - Teleporters that can transport Chroniclers to any Disney Resort or location. The Dizporter locations are usually at the top of the castle in the main park. *The Disney Compendium - A book located in Donald's Desk, that seems to have a lot of insider knowledge about Animatronics, and much more information regarding all of Disney's lore and history. Vehicles *The Projectile *Herbie *Casey Jr. *The Hyperion Bases *Lillian Hall - Burbank, California *Donalds Desk - Disneyland Paris *Club 33 - Disneyland Resort *Imagination Pavilion - Walt Disney World Chronicler Allies Toon High Council, Mickey Mouse, Chrona, The Dreamfinder, Duffy the Disney Bear, Yen Sid, Figment, The Timekeeper, Rod Serling, Madam Leota, Orbus Society (possibly) Chronicler Mainframe The Chronicler Mainframe is a the sever that Chroniclers use to access and record data from their missions. The security program protecting it is named Tron. Timeline See the Timeline of events Here Gallery The CMC Cast.jpg|Some of the 2014 Chroniclers Trivia *The reason that security checks are put around Disneyland Paris resort, is due to the animatronic uprising, although that is not the official reason given. This was done at the behest of the Orbus Society. Category:Cast Members Category:Characters Category:Groups